


A sick heart

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Angst, Greek Myths, Original Character(s), Other, apollo needs a hug, apollo will do anything to bring back his baby boy, hyacinth/hyacinthus is mentioned, jace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Hyacinth and Apollo are in love and happy in Ancient Greece. When Apollo presents Hyacinth with a baby boy, he is named Jace. Though neither Apollo or Hyacinth foresee the malicious actions of those who disprove of their relationship.





	A sick heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my friend @youurelovely on Tumblr and she allowed me to post it on ao3. I only own my OC, Jace! enjoy reading it!
> 
> shameless plug of her blog!
> 
> http://youurelovely.tumblr.com/

As Apollo transported himself to Hade’s domain deep underground he found himself sending a thought- a prayer- to his mother. Leto, Titan of Motherhood, who would truly understand his agony. He hoped- knew- that Jace could be brought back home, it was where he belonged.

With a swelling light that filled the ornate throne room, Apollo appeared in front of Hades himself.

Hades sat in a large throne made of obsidian and studded with jewels. His hair dark and which made the colors of the flower crown on his head, probably from Persephone, even more eye catching. His expression was stony, but Apollo could see sorrow in the dullness of his eyes and the sloping of his shoulders.

Apollo’s mouth was dry. He made a jerky bow; knees and hands shaking. Not from a fear of Hades, he was a dear uncle to Apollo, but rather fear of Jace’s fate. Hades’ expression softened. 

“Nephew, are you hurt?”

“Yes.” Apollo murmured, feeling exhausted as his adrenaline subsided.

“You have some mission I assume?” Hades stated gently.

Apollo nodded and opened his mouth to speak. 

“No Apollo,” Hades rose from his throne and walked toward Apollo with an outstretched hand as if Apollo were a skittish horse. “Let it wait until after some rest. No, not one more word. Let someone take care of you.” 

“No! please Hades!” Apollo grabbed onto Hades’ arm desperately, “Let me speak! Rest can’t help me! Only action!”

“Apollo” Hades wiped tears off of Apollo’s face that he hadn’t known were there. “You can’t argue convincingly while this exhausted hm? You are still the god of reason, you know it’s true. Let’s wait until you’re rested and then we will talk about what is so urgent to you.”

Apollo leaned on Hades as he rubbed a hand down his back in slow circles and sniffled.

“Uncle promise me: immediately after I wake up, we talk?”

“Of course.” Hades led Apollo from the throne room and down halls upon halls until Apollo’s feet were numb and his eyes barely open. He didn’t notice Hades pausing to lift Apollo into his arms and continue on because he was already asleep.

A hand was petting through Apollo’s hair when as he woke up. It was comfortable and he felt relaxed knowing he was safe at Delos with Artemis.

Until he realized that the hand wasn’t Artemis’.

Though his body was still heavy he pushed himself away from the hand and reached for his bow… that was absent from his back. His eyes struggled to focus on the being in front of him.

“Apollo! Please stop, you’re straining yourself”

It was Persephone, sitting on the edge of the enormous bed- that Apollo couldn’t remember climbing into. Dressed impeccably with shining jewels glittering from her dark hair she looked the part of the Queen of the Underworld. Her hand was reaching out for him with her palm facing up and fingers relaxed. Her face showed worry but she was trying to smile to cover it up.

“…‘Phone? What are you doing here?” Apollo yawned while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Well I live here silly,” she cleared her throat when his expression turned sour, “and to see you. How are you little light bringer?”

Little was an exaggeration, just because she grew like a weed didn’t make him little, though Apollo could ignore it this one time. 

“‘M fine” he murmured tiredly. Hades wasn’t wrong when he said he needed rest but sleeping wasn’t as important as Jace. 

Apollo’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jace, his baby who needed to get back home where he could be loved and grow into a hero. Apollo’s little hero, who was probably frightened and missing his fathers. 

“‘Phone I wish I could talk more and catch up but I need to speak with Hades.”

“Hades is at a meeting right now but I’m here to bring you straight there as soon as he’s able to talk.” Persephone gestured Apollo to sit closer to her and he crawled across the bed to her.

She tilted his head gently to the left and right to peer into his eyes, “You’re still exhausted. If you won’t sleep at least lie your head on my shoulder.”

Her hand guided his head to rest against her shoulder and her other arm wrapping him in a hug. 

Apollo knew full well that the elder gods always had long meetings, so resting a moment longer wouldn’t be an inefficient use of time. He needed to plan his argument after all. 

Hushed voices weaved through Apollo’s mind, his own name whispered with concern. 

“Apollo needs more rest but he seemed so desperate to see you… I can understand why, his poor baby.“ 

“That king is out of line and I can only hope that he will soon be brought before the fates soon. 

“Can you do anything for his son?”

A slow intake of breath that paused before releasing slowly. 

“How long till he wakes?”

An irritated puff of air, “He’s a little restless right now but he isn’t really awake either. Give him some time. “ 

“I find it bewildering that you’re allowing him to.. to cuddle with you like that.”

“Jealously doesn’t look good on you Hades.”

“I am the protector of the dead. I feel no jealousy.“

“Sure, dear.”

\---------------------------------

Visions of Jace being pierced with the sword of his grandfather haunted Apollo. A scream startled Apollo awake, the sound of it still ringing in his ears as he sat on a luxurious bed, breathing in quick gasps and eyes stinging. Persephone appeared, preceded by the perfume of wildflowers, while Hades was only seconds after her from the shadows in a corner of the room. 

“Are you alright Apollo?“ Persephone asked worriedly. 

“Fine, thank you” Apollo cringed inwardly at the sharp curtness of his tone, he hadn’t meant to snap at her. 

Persephone didn’t seem to mind though, as she only turned to Hades with an expectant look on her face. Apollo looked between the two, Persephone’s stern expression and Hades’ reluctant one. His heartbeat quickened, and Apollo focused on steadying his breathing. 

“Apollo, you came here to bring your son, Jace, back from the underworld, correct?” asked Hades.

“Yes.” 

“I cannot help you Apollo,” Hades’ face was unfocused because of Apollo’s tears and Apollo’s heartbeat was so loud he almost missed Hades’ next words, “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
